Why did I let my heart win?
by Hope-chan312
Summary: Luna and Taiyō never expected the Akatsuki to show up as cats! They were so surprised and happy that they showed up! Luna and Taiyō now have to deal with the Akatsuki, they are now living with them. Rated for Hidans mouth and some other things. But no one-shots cause I can't write that stuff well. DeidaraxOC HidanxOCxItachi
1. Chapter 1: Two girls on their own

Luna: Hello and this is the authors note. I am an owned OC so, DON'T TAKE ME! (Luna=Me)

Taiyō: Who would take you? (And I am also an OC so DON'T TAKE ME EITHER!)

Me: Ummmmm...people.

Taiyō: Okay, anyway if someone took you you know who would take you back. (I am not spoiling pairings!)

Me: Anyway, disclaimer time. -Pulls Hidan out of the Naruto World-

Hidan: HOLY JASHIN WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!

Me: DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Hidan: What the fuck...Who the fuck are you anyways?

Me: You will know in time Hidan, in time...In the meantime, DO THE DANMED DISCLAIMER!

Hidan: Fuckin' fine. Luna doesn't fuckin' own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, SO NO FUCKIN' SUEING! Cause if she did own Naruto SasuGAY would be fuckin' dead.

* * *

-In my head- Hey there my name is Luna, I am obsessed with Naruto but mostly the Akatsuki. ❤❤❤Love them. Well my hair is at my mid-back, wavy, and black. I have magenta eyes and I can be aggressive. Not mean, aggressive. My full name is Luna Hikaru, it means "Moon Shine." I am 18 years old. I wear a pair of black skinny jeans or a black mini-skirt, a dark purple tank top, black converse, dark purple gloves that go to my mid-forearm, and sometimes a black hoodie that is always unzipped. And no I am NOT emo. I love my D-cup boobs (Not in a weird way but that way girls just love em'. If your a girl you know what I mean.) but sadly I get hit on a lot because guys like them so much. I love cats. ❤ I also live with my best friend, Taiyō, she is awesome, and sort of like my sister I never had. Both of our sets parents are dead and our families don't care about us. My grandpa was the only one who loves us...he died... So we live together in my parents old mansion. I wish I could meet the Akatsuki one day, for real, but they are only a show sadly.-End of thought-

Creepy Narrator Voice: Or so you think Luna...and little do you know of your power in their world...

-In Taiyō's head- Hey there, my name is Taiyō Kou. My name means "Sun Light." I am also like Luna 18 years old. I have blond, straight hair that goes to the middle of my upper-arm. I have like super light blue eyes that Luna thinks is unnatural but if we are talking about unnatural the look at her eyes. I wear white skinny jeans or white jean short-shorts, a dark blue tank top, dark blue converse, and sometimes a white hoodie that is always unzipped like Luna's. And I am NOT a super peppy person. I have smaller boobs than Luna but not by a lot I am still a D-cup though. I am also obsessed with Naruto and the Akatsuki. I also LOVE cats. ❤ But sadly we don't have any pets. -End of thought-

Creepy Narrator Voice (again) : Or so you think Taiyō, or so you think...

* * *

Luna's POV

"LUNA WAKE UP, NOW!"

I grumbled to myself. "But its summer..." I got up anyway and looked around my Akatsuki themed room. All my Naruto show posters were in place as well as my collection of the Manga and DVDs. I nodded to myself and yelled at Taiyō. "ALRIGHT I'M UP!" "WELL GET DRESSED AND SHIT!" I groaned loud enough for her to hear. "OKAY!" So I began to get ready for the day, by going to my iPod and bringing it with my iHome to my bathroom. I played my favorite playlist and the first song on it was That's What You Get by Paramore. So I turned on the shower and started my music and sang along. And I don't wanna brag but I have a beautiful voice.

No sir, well, I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore

It's your turn, so take a seat

We're settling the final score

And why do we like to hurt so much?

I can't decide, you have made it harder

Just to go on

And why, all the possibilities

Well, I was wrong

That's what you get

When you let your heart win, whoa

That's what you get

When you let your heart win, whoa

I drowned out all my sense

With the sound of its beating

And that's what you get

When you let your heart win, whoa

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel

When you're not here?

'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built

When you were here

I still try holding onto silly things

I never learn

Oh why, all the possibilities

I'm sure you've heard

That's what you get

When you let your heart win, whoa

That's what you get

When you let your heart win, whoa

I drowned out all my sense

With the sound of its beating

And that's what you get

When you let your heart win, whoa

Pain, make your way to me, to me

And I'll always be just so inviting

If I ever start to think straight

This heart will start a riot in me

Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?

Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get

When you let your heart win, whoa

That's what you get

When you let your heart win, whoa

That's what you get

When you let your heart win, whoa

Now I can't trust myself

With anything but this

And that's what you get

When you let your heart win, whoa

* * *

Taiyō's POV

"Singing in the shower again, but I'm not complaining I do that to." I said to myself as I got dressed into my normal outfit, but with jeans and my hoodie. I got dressed and went down one story of the house then another for the umpteenth time. I love this house so much. There are four stories, mine and Luna's rooms are on the second floor, the attic is the fourth floor so it doesn't really count as a living space to us. It's normally we keep our storage stuff, we also have a meditation room up there. We have a indoor and outdoor pool, the indoor pool is on the first floor, I am going to the first floor now by the way. The property is like...a lot of acres I can't count. We have a forest that is surrounded by a fence so nothing gets in or out. When our friends come over we play Man Hunt at night in the forest. We also have a paintball field. Inside on the third floor we have 10 spare rooms and a disco room. I know it's corny but it was here because Luna's parents loved disco. And we have an arcade on that floor too. On the first floor is the HUGE kitchen and living room there is a lot of furniture in the living room. Also on the second floor is another kitchen and living room, in each bedroom is a full bathroom. The only TVs are flat-screens. I think that's all of the house, well I'm on the first floor so it's time to make breakfast. I raided the cabinets for stuff to make chocolate chip pancakes. They are mine and Luna's favorite food of all time and I make the best. As I made them I hummed to myself and heard the water for the shower to off and the singing stop. "We'll I guess Luna's shower is over." I yelled at her to hurry up because I am making pancakes so she yelled she would be down in a few minutes.

* * *

Me: We'll what do you think? This is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh on me. This fic is taking so long to write because I am writing a book at the same time.

Taiyō: Don't worry you can write this and that at the same time.

Hidan: Fuck yeah you can!

Me: Hidan is still here?

Hidan: Fuck yeah but...did you not want me here?

Me: No No you ca-

Taiyō: PLEASE PLEASE STAY HIDAN!

Hidan: Fuckin' fangirl...

Me: Lol Hidan you can stay. Well that's the first chapter, please rate, comment, and suggest for a next fic if ya want.


	2. Chapter 2: Kitten trouble starts

Me: Hey everyone. -Drags Hidan over here- Disclaimer now.

Hidan: Fuckin' again?

Me: -Does Itachi glare- Yes.

Hidan: Fine, Luna doesn't fuckin' own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. Fuckin' happy now bitch?

Me: You know I have the power of the writer correct?

Hidan: You wouldn't fuckin' do it.

Me: Try me. - Writes that a little squid glomps Hidan-

Hidan: -Glomped by little squid- Fuck you bitch.

Me: Also I'm sorry for the short chapter. I had writers block when I wrote it.

* * *

Luna's POV

I squealed to myself about pancakes. So I got dressed in my normal outfit, brushed my teeth and hair, put on deodorant, and ran downstairs. "Hey Taiyō the pancakes smell great." "Thanks Luna and you can help me by getting plates and the OJ." "I would love to." I went to the fridge and got the OJ, the off the the cabinets for cups and plates. I poured some OJ for us both and Taiyō put pancakes on the plates. We both sat down and starts to eat when out of nowhere I hear kittens meowing. I turned to Taiyō. "Did you hear that?" "Hear what?" "That meowing." "Nope." Taiyō said that with a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about face. "I'll be right back." I exclaimed. I walked over to the door and opened it to a box of kittens. I stared at them and picked up the box and put it on the table. "What's that?" Taiyō asked with curiosity. "Kittens." "Well get them out." I took out each kitten one by one looking them over first. The first one I got out was orange with grey dots on his face that looked like piercings, his eyes were like lavender ripple effects. The second one was violet with a patch of white fur near her right ear, she has amber eyes. The third was half black an half white straight down the middle of its body, with piercing yellow eyes and it looked like it was taking to itself. The fourth was yellow with blue eyes and a tuft of fur covering his left eye, where under the tuft was grey fur. He looked like he wanted to kill the red kitty. The fifth was red with a tan underbelly and kanji for scorpion over its heart. It looked liked he was arguing with the yellow cat. The sixth was raven black with red eyes, no black, okay like the orange faced cat, he gave me a glare that looked like he wanted to kill me. The seventh was the biggest kitten I have ever seen he was blue with yellow eyes and what looked like gills on his face. The eighth had green and red eyes with tan fur and black marks that looked like stitches. The last and ninth was silver with magenta eyes like mine. He had a grey Jashin symbol on his chest. Of course since Taiyō likes Hidan she picked up the silver kitty and practically chocked him between her boobs but he looked like he was grinning. Can cats even grin? Well I told her to stop killing the cat so she put him down. Then I looked at Taiyō and we had the same idea in our heads so we shouted it out loud in unison. "AKATSUKITTIES!" The kitties almost jumped out of thief fur when we shouted. We both laughed till our stomachs hurt. I turned to Taiyō and said. "I name five you name four, they look like the Akatsuki don't they?" The orange one looked at me weird when I said that. "Agreed and yes, yes they do." I got the blue one, the yellow one, the red one, the raven one, and the orange one. Taiyō got the other four the tan one, he violet one, the silver one, and the black/white one. I named the blue one Jaws, the yellow one Sunshine, the red one Scorpion because of the kanji, the raven one Raven, and the orange one Pierce. Taiyō named the tan one Stitches, the violet one Violet, the silver one Jashin because of the symbol, and the black/white one Oreo. I then choked Sunshine like Taiyō chocked Jashin because he was just so adorable. And he also seemed to be grinning so I said, "Your such a perverted cat Sunshine, just like Jashin." We then scooped them up then brought them to my room. When we went in their eyes widened and looked at my posters. I swear one gasped at the sight, we put them on my bed and I picked up Sunshine and smelled him.

* * *

Sunshine aka. Deidara's POV

So I just got picked up and sniffed by one of the girls so I said "LET ME GO!" as loud as possible. She put me down and talked with the other girl while Kisame and Itachi say whispering. Konan and Pein talked with each other while Zetsu talked to his other half. Hidan and Kakazu argued while I sat with Sasori and watched the girls. I talked to him for a bit and asked why we were cats but all of the sudden before I could hear his answer I got picked up and carried to a bathroom.

* * *

Luna's POV

"Well then, Sunshine gets a bath first." I scooped him up and carried him to the bathroom. When I went in I turned on the water and waited till it was warm to put Sunshine in. "Okay Sunshine its bath time." I put him in and out of nowhere a cloud of smoke appeared. I couldn't see a god damned thing at that moment. I coughed and said "Sunshine are you there?" When the smoke cleared I saw a girly-looking-man in front of me. I stared at him for awe one second then screamed and ran to Taiyō. He called after me "Wait I mean you no harm, un!" When I ran to Taiyō I glomped her and said "THERE'S A GIRLY-LOOKING-MAN WHO IS NAKED IN THE TUB WHRE SUNSHINE WAS!" She looked at me like I was crazy then looked through the doorway and saw him. She pulled me and the cats into my closet where all my Akatsuki cosplay outfits were and locked the door. I started crying and Taiyō asked me why I was crying. So naturally I told her. "I-I-I saw his penis." I whispered in a low voice.

* * *

Me: Duh duh duh cliffhanger!

Hidan: Aw damn you saw Deidara's dick. Even if he fuckin' has one.

Me: -Slaps Hidan- Shut up...

Taiyō: NO NOT HIDAN'S BEAUTIFUL FACE!

Hidan: Damned fangirls...


	3. Chapter 3: Meet The Akatsuki

Me: Hey all you people. Sorry this took forever... Life got in my way for a while. -Drags Hidan back-

Hidan: Yeah yeah fuckin' disclaimer I know. Luna doesn't fuckin' own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

Taiyō's POV

"I-I-I saw his penis." Luna whispered in a low voice.

I stared at her and plotted revenge on this girly-man-pervert. Outside the door I heard footsteps and put my finger to my lips to tell Luna to be quiet, she nodded. "I know your in there." Said Deidara. Out if nowhere Luna forgot to stay quiet and said "No we're not." Then she covered her mouth with wide eyes. I looked at her like what the fuck is the matter with you!? "That confirms it. Now open the door before I rip it off the wall, please." The girly-man said in a nice voice. "Why should I when you scared and scarred my best friend for life?" I said with a cruel voice. "Because I am very sorry and I put on a towel so, please open the door." He said even nicer. Luna of course, gives in and unlocks the door then opens it really slowly.

* * *

Deidara's POV

I heard the door unlock and open slowly, the. A girls face appeared. And out of nowhere she swings open the door and glomps me so hard and with so much force I fall over. I feel water and big ass boobs on my bare chest all of the sudden and she is crying into my chest so I sit up with her still glomping me and pull her into my lap into a hug. I asked her "Why are you crying?" She sobs then gets out in the most adorable voice ever "Y-Your Deidara, my favorite Akatsuki member and I didn't even know it was you when I saw you at first because you scared and scarred me for life." I looked at her weird and asked "How did I scar you for life?" Before she could answer me her scary friend came over to me and I lifted my head from resting on the girl who is crying's head and I got slapped by the girls friend.

* * *

Luna's POV

I heard a loud smack and looked up from Deidara's chest and saw Taiyō standing there with her hand up. Then I grabbed her arm before he got bitch-slapped and said "Please Taiyō don't hurt Deidara." She looked at me then Deidara and the the poster of him on my wall then looked at the kitties. She mumbled. "Real Akatsukitties..." She grabbed the other kitties and brought towels with her and I heard a bunch of poofs and talking I made out "Towels NOW!" So I guessed the other kitties were the other Akatsuki members. Deidara looked down at me and I looked up at him, his face turned red so I guessed he was blushing and my face became red as a tomato. "When you two are done starring at each other can you tell us where we are and who you are?" (That was Kisame.) I looked away from Deidara and saw the whole Akatsuki and Taiyō starring at us, so I got up -breasts of course bounce as I stood up- and just stood there. All the perverted guys just stared at my breasts. Taiyō came over to me and whispers to me "So are you unafraid of Deidara now?" I blushed and hid behind her because she made it loud enough for Deidara to hear her. He looks at me weird and I whispered back loud enough for him to hear "Yeah and I think I like him now." He stared at me and blushed a bit that. He got up and went to the other Akatsuki, and waited for me to say something. "Oh right, my name is Luna Hikaru and this is my best friend Taiyō Kou. You guys are in our mansion in Orlando, Florida." The leader Pein spoke next "Well is seems you know all of us and what is Orlando and Florida?" Taiyō answered him with sass as she leaned forward and her breasts bounced up and down (Hidan: HELL YEAH BOOBS RULE!) "Well Orlando is a city in the state Florida." He looked at the ground and sighed to himself and said okay to her then walked over to me and I backed up every time he came forward. Once I hit the wall Deidara took a step forward once Pein was infront of me but Sasori stopped him from going any further. I slid down the wall and looked up at Pein who now towered above me and I remembered something that was important to him, so I smirked and Taiyō shot me a look like DO IT! So I jumped up and confidently said one single word that made Pein and Konan gasp and Konan break into tears, this word was "Yahiko." Then out of nowhere I was thrown against the wall by Pein and held by the neck and he yelled " WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT NAME?!" I laughed and said "Oh Nagato I just knew that would make you mad and the thing is I am not afraid to die because I know two people who won't let me die." I shot Taiyō a look and she nodded the I shot Deidara a look and he said "Leader please let her live she could help us in this world and she can help us blend in with the people here, un." Pein looked at me then Deidara and let me go, I gasped for air and soon stood up and said " Hi, who wants some clothes?" I walked out grabbing Taiyō's hand and Deidara's wrist and dragged them up the stairs with me to the attic full of clothes.

* * *

Taiyō's POV

So I am being dragged upstairs with a girly-man after Luna, who is pulling us, just got almost chocked to death by Pein but Deidara saved her life so he must really like her. I looked at Luna who was probably thinking why did I bring girly-pervert along with us when all he is wearing is a towel?! I turned away from Luna and said to girly-perv "Why did Luna drag you along too?" He looked at me and shrugged "I haven't the slightest idea, un." We both looked at Luna, I guessed girly-pervert was staring at her ass, and then we were at the attic and went inside. Once we were inside I asked "Hey Luna why did girly-pervert come with us to the attic?" He shot me a look and I stuck my tongue out at him, he stuck out his tongue and his hands tongues at me. I wrinkled my face and he smirked. Luna said "Because we need someone to carry clothes for everyone except himself because he will get dressed up here behind those boxes." She pointed at some boxes. I shrugged and found my old brothers blue jeans and shirts, so I grabbed a bunch and went threw some out that would fit Deidara and the others , so I threw a pair of blue jeans and a yellow shirt that said BLOW! on it in red exploding letters at him. "Um...not to be weird but can I have underwear or am I going commando?" I found some underwear in the box and threw it at his face. "There you go, now go and change while we get together outfits for the other guys." We found a bunch of blue and dark blue jeans for the guys and some really cool t-shirts for them. A Hollywood Undead shirt for Hidan, one that said in red letters PAIN on it for Pein, a shirt that said in green letters GIVE ME YOUR $MONEY$ for Kakazu, a shirt that said in dark blue *GLARE* on it for Itachi, Zetsu's shirt said Cannibal on it with blood dripping from the blood red letters, Sasori had a brown shirt with tan letters that said PUPPET MASTER on it, Kisame's was JAWS shirt, and Konan wore a pair of my white skinny jeans and blue tank top.

* * *

Me: I don't feel very happy and cheerful right now so... no messing with Hidan right now...you know what to do, rate, comment, and suggest for a sequel or new fic.


End file.
